Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition for a resin molding and to a resin molding.
Related Art
Up to now various kinds of resin compositions have been offered and put to a wide variety of uses.
Resin compositions containing polyolefin in particular have been used e.g. for not only various kinds of components and cabinets of household electric appliances and automobiles but also parts such as cabinets of office instruments and electrical-electronic instruments.